


Surrender My Everything

by crimsontheory



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, wow i don't know what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsontheory/pseuds/crimsontheory
Summary: After his flight was delayed, Harry showed up stressed out, exhausted, and four hours late for his date with Louis.





	Surrender My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello! This fic is so bad. Like. So, so bad. I apologize. The beginning of it is alright, but towards the end you can tell how rushed it is because I was just ready to be done with it lmao. We had a week to write it, but I had to do it in four days because I was out of town for three of the seven. And now I'm sneakily posting this on my dad's laptop at six in the morning because it's the only time I'll be able to since I won't be back home until after this is due. 
> 
> This is part of a prompt challenge that a group of us are participating in for the prompt "Need". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/need/works), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works).
> 
> Title is taken from Youngblood by 5 Seconds of Summer. Unfortunately, I like a 5sos song enough to use it as a tile for a fic.

“British Airways flight 268 with access to London Heathrow has been moved to gate 155.”

Harry groaned and he slumped further into his chair as he listened to the announcement over the loudspeaker. Only seconds later, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, most likely a notification telling him the same exact thing. That his gate had been changed for the _third time._ Luckily, he was in the international terminal so he didn’t have to go through the hassle of changing terminals, but walking back and forth between gates was getting old. 

Sighing, Harry stood from the chair that had been his home for the last forty-five minutes and slung his brown leather holdall over his shoulder before leaving behind gate 133 and heading for 155. The pounding in his head seemed to double with each step because the damn headache he’d had all day still hadn’t gone away. 

He wasn’t able to sleep very well last night because he had always been a nervous flyer, never cared for it too much, therefore he’d always stress too much the night before a flight and could never sleep. The lack of sleep is only _part_ of the reason for his headache. He could have easily gotten rid of it with some food and a paracetamol, but the fact that he’s been stuck in this airport for hours jumping from one gate to the next _and_ his flight being delayed four hours didn’t help much.

He eyed the duty-free Gucci store longingly as he passed it. He’d always dreamed of owning something from Gucci, but he knew with the job he was currently working—which was the sole purpose of him being stuck in the godforsaken airport—he would never be able to afford it. Louis made more money than him, maybe if he asked him nicely Louis might buy him something.

The green mermaid on the Starbucks sign called out Harry’s name as he approached his new gate. He bypassed the gate entirely and stood at the end of the little queue formed outside of Starbucks. The caffeine probably wouldn’t help his headache but at least it’ll help him stay awake until his flight decided to stop fucking around so he could go the fuck home.

The girl working the counter swooned at his accent when he gave her his order. She worked at the Starbucks in the international terminal of the Los Angeles airport, surely he wasn’t the first British accent she had ever heard. Harry smiled politely at her though as he handed over his money and then moved to the opposite end of the counter to wait for his drink. 

Once his name was called he approached the counter and grabbed his coffee, sliding on one of the little sleeves. He’d almost reached his new gate when he noticed it; there’s a heart added on to the base of the ‘y’ in his name that was written on the side of his cup. So _that’s_ why she swooned at him. He was surprised her number wasn’t scribbled on there as well. He chuckled to himself as he snapped a picture of it and sent it Louis, he’ll definitely get a kick out of that.

The gate was fairly crowded—the whole terminal was crowded for almost eleven o’clock at night—when Harry finally arrived, but luckily, he was able to find an empty seat. He sank into the worn out fake leather of the chair and sipped his coffee, the warm caffeine already settling under his skin. 

Not even five minutes later, a child started screaming unintelligibly at the opposite gate while the mother yelled at them to calm down. It was causing a scene, several people craning their necks to see what all the commotion was about. The pounding in Harry’s head that had just started to fade had returned in tenfold because of the noise. This day wasn’t getting any better.

Finally, after what felt like days, the plane arrived and they were making the announcements to begin the boarding process. Harry made sure he had his boarding pass pulled up on his phone as he made his way to the end of the queue. 

After scanning his boarding pass with the attendant, he swiped it away as he walked down the jet bridge and pulled up his messages with Louis to send him a text to let him know that he was finally getting on the damn plane.

He smiled at the flight attendant who greeted him as he stepped onto the plane and then made his way down the small aisle in search of his seat. His work flew him out to the other side of the fucking country and couldn’t even afford to get him business class so he had to sit in uncomfortable seats for ten hours. He’d kill for one of those beds right now. If there are any crying babies on this flight he might have to use one of those emergency exits. 

He stopped in front of the row with his seat and shoved his bag into the overhead bin before sliding into his window seat. He buckled his seatbelt and pulled out his earbuds, placing one into each ear and connecting them to his phone. He pressed play on his airplane playlist and slowly let his eyes shut as Stevie Nicks crooned in his ears about lace and paper flowers. He was asleep before the plane even took off, the coffee from earlier doing nothing to help him stay awake.

He was groggy and disoriented when he next woke up, eyes blinking around to access his surroundings. The majority of everyone on the flight was asleep, an eerie silence settling around him. He grabbed his phone from where it was still lying in between his legs to check the time; he had only been asleep for an hour. Only nine more to go until he was home.

\--

The first thing Harry did when the plane touched down on the tarmac in London and he took his phone off of airplane mode was book an Uber. He put in Louis’ address as the destination instead of his own. Since he was away for seven days on this business trip Louis, being the best boyfriend in the world, planned a romantic dinner just for the two of them as soon as Harry arrived back home. 

Originally, Harry had planned on going back to his own flat before going to Louis’ to shower off the smell of airplane and change into a nicer outfit for their date, but now since he was—his heart sank in his chest when the time on his phone updated to the current London time and it was just past eight at night—four hours later than he had planned, that plan went straight out the window. 

The second thing he did when he landed was text Louis. _Finally back in London. I’ll be over soon. So sorry for being so late. xx_

 _Can’t wait to see you! I’ve missed you!_ Came Louis’ reply only seconds later.

Thankfully, Harry didn’t check any bags so he didn’t have to spend extra time waiting at baggage claim, so as soon as he grabbed his holdall from the overhead compartment, he was briskly walking right off the plane. The queue for customs wasn’t too terrible and he was able to breeze through fairly quickly.

His Uber was idling at the kerb and he slid into the backseat giving the driver a brief greeting. Somehow, his Uber driver must have know that Harry wasn’t in the mood to chat because he didn’t even try for small talk. Any other time Harry would be all about it, but right now he was far too tired and stressed out to do anything other than just sitting there and watching the city go by through the window.

The car pulled up outside of Louis’ building and Harry double checked he had all of his belongings before stepping out onto the sidewalk and giving a quick thank you to his driver. He draped his bag over his shoulder and walked up to the entrance, pressing the button next to Louis’ name on the intercom. A beat later, the intercom buzzes and the door clicks open in front of him. 

He trudged up the stairs, his bag bouncing against his hip with each step. He took a right turn at the third floor and rounded the corner in the hallway. The door to the apartment at the end of the hall was open and leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed was the most beautiful man Harry had ever seen. 

Louis had a smile on his face and it only got wider and wider the closer Harry got to him. By the time Harry was standing directly in front of Louis, the smile on Louis’ face was so wide it made his eyes turn into little slits. It had only been a week, but Harry had missed those little eye crinkles.

Harry got pulled by the hand into Louis’ flat and Louis shut the door behind them once they were in the entryway.

“Hey baby,” Louis greeted. “I didn’t think you were ever going to show up.” Those words were the straw that broke the camel's back and Harry just _sobbed_ , letting his bag slip from his shoulder and onto the floor, collapsing against Louis’ chest. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry and rubbed calming circles into his back. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m so sorry I’m late,” Harry said in between hiccuping cries.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Louis soothed. “It’s not your fault.”

“My flight got delayed and the gate changed a million times and there was a screaming child,” Harry babbled even though he knew that Louis already knew all of that.

“I know,” Louis chuckled. “You texted me a play by play of everything that was happening. You can’t trust flights, they’re rarely ever on time. I’m just glad that you made it back in one piece and that you’re finally home.”

“But I ruined our date,” Harry mumbled into Louis’ shoulder, ignoring the shiver he got from _home_.

He could feel Louis shaking his head before he even finished getting the words out. “You didn’t. You’re here now and that’s all that matters.”

Harry pulled out of Louis’ embrace and took a small step back. Before he had the chance to wipe away the tears he could feel falling down his cheeks, Louis reached out and swiped them away with his thumb. Harry tried to duck his head away in embarrassment and that was when he noticed the kitchen.

There were dirty dishes piled in the sink and two plates sat on the counter wrapped up in aluminum foil. Harry’s heart panged harshly in his chest; Louis must have made them dinner. He went through all that effort just for Harry to be fucking four hours late and not even be here for it. 

His eyes scanned the rest of the flat that he could see from the entryway and he noticed candles set out on the wobbly table pushed up against the wall between the living room and the kitchen that Louis used as a dining table. The rest of the place was actually clean, like fucking spotless. Louis wasn’t the messiest person in the world, but he did normally leave shoes and clothes lying around anywhere and everywhere. Harry honestly felt like the worst person in the world.

“Do you just want to go to bed?” Louis asked, pulling Harry away from his thoughts. “You look absolutely worn out. I’m sure the jetlag is going to be a bitch.”

Harry didn’t even realize how truly exhausted he was until Louis said those words. He could literally _feel_ the jetlag settling into his bones and weighing his body down. The headache still hadn’t stopped the dull throbbing behind his eyes, especially after the few fitful hours of sleep he got on the plane. 

Harry nodded although a bit reluctantly because he did want to sleep, but the dinner. “But you made dinner.”

Louis shrugged like it was nothing, like he wasn’t the sweetest, most caring, most thoughtful boyfriend ever while Harry was a steaming pile of dog shit. “It’s just food, probably not that good anyway. I’ll pop it in the fridge and we can heat it up tomorrow, yeah?”

“Okay, take me to bed.” He didn’t mean it like _that_ , but just saying those words and the possible meaning behind them sent a thrill through his body that made him feel a little more awake. 

Louis smiled and linked their fingers together, pulling Harry along behind him toward his bedroom. “I’m gonna cuddle you so hard. You’re so exhausted, baby. You’re probably going to pass out before your head even hits the pillow.”

Harry shook his head even though Louis was in front of him and clearly couldn’t see him. “No, not like that. Take me to bed but not to sleep.” He wanted to collapse in Louis’ bed, or his sofa, or the floor, or literally _anywhere_ and sleep for the next two weeks but even more than that he wanted Louis.

Louis didn’t even say anything at first as he led Harry through the door of his bedroom, but then he stopped so suddenly that Harry ran right into his back, nearly stumbling over his own feet. “Oh, um. Are you sure?” Louis asked. “We’ve never—” 

They’ve been dating for almost four months and they haven’t done anything other than kiss. _Maybe_ some heavy petting a few times, but nothing below the belt. He hadn’t pushed anything and neither had Louis. Normally, in any other relationship. Harry would have already had sex by now, but there was something different about Louis. He had never minded taking things slow with him, probably because he had a very strong feeling that Louis was _the one_ , but Harry was ready. He needed it more than he needed to breathe. 

“I know we’ve never, but Lou, it’s been almost four months and I’m ready.” Harry was still pressed against Louis’ back from when they stopped and he tilted his head down so he could whisper into Louis’ ear. “I need you. _Please_.”

Louis was nodding, turning around to pull Harry in for a messy kiss and walking in the direction of what Harry assumed was his bed. He was proved correct when he felt the back of his knees hit Louis’ mattress and he was being shoved down on his arse as Louis climbed into his lap.

Harry whined and chased after Louis’ lips when Louis broke this kiss, but a hand placed firmly against his chest kept him in place. “Baby, look at me,” Louis whispered, causing Harry to flick his eyes open, being met with Louis’ smiling face. The smile didn’t quite reach his eyes though and there was something almost like worry written over his face. “Are you sure you want to do this right now, you aren’t too tired? We can wait until later.”

A rush of something warm rose up in Harry’s chest at Louis’ thoughtfulness. “Yes, I am absolutely sure. I want this. Do you—” Harry bit his lip as an awful thought crept into his head. “—do you _not_ want this?” 

“God, baby, _no_ ,” Louis rushed to say, swooping forward to press kisses along Harry’s neck. “I want this so much, you don’t even know.”

Harry could feel his heart impossibly big in his chest. He felt so much for this boy in his lap, so much that he thought he might burst with it if he didn’t get it out. “Lou.” Louis hummed in response from where he was still kissing all over Harry’s neck. “I love you.”

It was the first time either of them had said it. Harry has been wanting to say it for awhile and even though he meant it with every single ounce of his being, he couldn’t help the nervous beating of his heart. 

Louis pulled back from his neck and locked his eyes with Harry’s. It should be intimidating, the way Louis was staring into his eyes, but it wasn’t. All Harry could feel was calm and safe and _love_. And then Louis was smiling that wide grin that took over his whole face. “I love you too, baby,” he said, pushing Harry down so he was flat on his back on the mattress with Louis lying on top of him. “Fuck, Harry. I love you so much.”

The giddy happiness flowing through Harry’s veins at hearing Louis say those words was making him dizzy and he felt almost as if he was floating. Louis leaned down to catch Harry’s lips with his own and he was instantly grounded.

The kiss quickly morphed into something greedy and messy, their lips sliding against each other. Harry whimpered when Louis took his bottom lip between his teeth and tugged before moving down to trail kisses along his throat.

He felt hands slipping underneath the hem of his shirt, fingers softly stroking the skin of his stomach. Goosebumps erupted on the surface of his skin at the contrast of Louis’ soft touches and the rough way he was sucking marks into Harry’s collarbone.

When his shirt got awkwardly bunched up around his armpits from Louis pushing it up his torso, he sat up and lifted his arms above his head so Louis could remove it. The second he was free from his shirt, Louis pushed him right back down on the bed.

An enthusiastic, searching mouth was kissing and licking over Harry’s newly exposed skin. He arched his back with a hiss when Louis’ tongue laved over one of his nipples. An evil smirk spread over Louis’ face at Harry’s reaction and then he was sucking that nipple into his mouth and gently nipping at his with his teeth.

“Lou,” Harry whined, trying his hardest to keep himself from writhing too much. It just felt _so good_. His nipples have always been extra sensitive, and it seemed like Louis knew exactly what to do to get Harry worked up.

Louis moved his mouth further down Harry’s body and made quick work of undoing the button and zipper of Harry’s jeans. Harry lifted his hips so Louis could pull off both his jeans and boxer briefs in one go, tossing them onto the floor. Harry was hard—had been ever since Louis sat in his lap—and leaking against his stomach. 

He felt so exposed like this; completely naked and laid out on Louis’ bed with Louis still fully clothed sprawled out between his legs. An inexplicable nervousness crept over him. Sure, Louis had seen him shirtless a countless number of times, but nothing more than that and he was suddenly worried that he wouldn’t be good enough. 

He was jolted out of his dark thoughts when Louis licked up the side of Harry’s cock. He cursed as his hips bucked up on their own accord. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Louis told him, circling his cock with a loose fist. Harry could see the earnesty in Louis’ eye because of course Louis could tell that Harry was feeling a tad insecure and he felt the need to reassure him. Harry was so in love with him.

Louis smiled when Harry told him exactly that before using the hand already around Harry’s cock to guide the tip of it into his mouth. Harry groaned and let his head fall back against the mattress as that incredible wet heat enveloped him.

Louis slowly bobbed his head a few times before drawing off completely. He went back to just suckling at the crown, pulling back the foreskin to lick messily at the sensitive tip. Harry threw his arm over his eyes in frustration because even though that felt really nice, he needed something _more_.

Because Louis seemed to have been able to read his mind all night, he let his hand fall away and sank his mouth all the way down on him until Harry could feel Louis swallowing around him. Harry cursed again, his hands reaching out for Louis’ hair. God, the way Louis’ tongue was perfectly curved around the underside of his cock caused him to see stars.

Harry could already feel that familiar tug in his belly and they had only just started. He didn’t want to come yet, but every time he opened his mouth to say that, all that would fall from his lips was the most pathetic whines and moans. He was useless with Louis working his mouth on him like that.

Suddenly, the heat around Harry’s cock was gone and he opened his eyes to see Louis standing up from the bed. “Hey, where are you going?” He asked with a frown.

Louis didn’t reply, just walked over to his nightstand and dug around in one of the drawers. A few seconds later, he turned around brandishing a bottle of lube in one hand and a condom in the other. Harry’s cock twitched.

He watched as Louis finally removed his clothes—Harry had never seen anything more beautiful in his life—and settled back on the bed in between Harry’s spread legs.

It had been quite awhile since Harry had anything or anyone inside of him so Louis took his time fingering him open. He was so gentle and sweet about it, checking in with Harry every so often. He kissed up the inside of Harry’s thighs as he whispered praises.

Louis worked his way up to three fingers, opening Harry up effectively. He thrust them in and out a few times but not going as deep as Harry wanted. He whined each time when he thought for sure Louis was going to hit that sweet spot inside him, but instead just pulled his fingers right back out.

Harry helped open the little condom packet and rolled it down over Louis’ cock. Louis kneeled in between Harry’s thighs and used his hands to spread them apart even further. He gripped his cock in his hand and lined himself up, but just before he pressed inside he looked up at Harry, his eyes seeking permission. Harry bit his lip and nodded. He was so ready.

Louis sank inside a bit _too_ quickly and it punched the air right out of Harry’s lungs. Fuck, it was good. Louis didn’t waste any time, rocking into Harry with long and steady thrusts that never allowed Harry to fully catch his breath.

Louis dropped forward onto his elbows and Harry wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It was a little sloppy, an awkward battle of their tongues more than anything due to the erratic movement of Louis’ hips. 

A slight shift of Louis’ hips caused the angle to be _just right_ and his cock nudged up against Harry’s prostate. It sent a jolt through Harry’s entire body and he cried out, hands roughly gripping at Louis’ back.

Louis didn’t stop. His thrusts got faster and faster and he was fucking Harry so hard that bed started shaking. Harry was a complete wreck, whimpering underneath Louis as he licked and nipped at Louis’ jaw. Louis was grunting in his ear, cock shoving so deep that Harry swore he could taste it.

He was getting close, could feel the spark forming in the base of his spine. “Lou, I’m—” He didn’t get a chance to finish that statement because Louis was reaching a hand in between them to wrap around Harry’s cock. Just that simple touch was enough to push him over the edge.

He shivered through his release, clenching around Louis as he came. He held Louis close as he felt Louis follow only moments later.

Harry was barely coherent as Louis cleaned him up and tucked him in underneath the sheets. The jetlag was finally catching up to him and he couldn’t keep his eyes open for a second longer. Just before he fell asleep he thought he remembered feeling a soft press of lips against his forehead and three little words whispered into his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [ireallysawanangel](http://ireallysawanangel.tumblr.com) on tumblr, so come say hi!  
> [Here](http://ireallysawanangel.tumblr.com/post/175722948494) is a little tumblr post you can reblog if you’d like! Which you shouldn’t unless you want to embrass yourself. :)


End file.
